gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sicily: A Norman Kingdom
Notes Firstly, This is not Historical, this is merely based off of Medieval 2, a Title in the Total War Franchise. The year is 1080, 9 years after King Roger's conquest of Sicily and Naples. I will be referring as Sicily as a Kingdom, rather then a County. The story will progress though the years as a turn-based strategy would. Protagonists Alvaro Girodano, 17 (Main Character) - A poor family city boy, who dreams of serving Sicily for Honor and Glory. King Roger, 46 - King of Sicily after the conquest of the Emirate of Sicily and the Duchy of Naples also the Founder of the Bosso family, He is renown for his conquest, he constantly has a plan to fight against the Moors. Prince Simon, 16 - Heir to the Throne of Sicily, a cunning fellow willing to do what he needs to do for the family, he is one of the Sicilians that are more aggressive to prisoners. General Alberto, 26 - Loyal to The Bosso Family, Alberto is mastered in commanding militias for Sicily's honor, he was along side King Roger during the conquest of Sicily. Princess Matilda, 17 - Heiress and the only daughter of King Roger, waiting to leave her fathers side and explore Italy and marry who she wants. Antagonists Duke Giorgio, 56 - Duke of Milan, Founder of the Rossi family, Old and experienced in trade and banking, He constantly has a plan alongside his sons. Doge Domenico, 48 - Doge of Venice, Founder of the Selvo Family, He is elected into Doge and takes his job seriously, he is known for his three sons, Who are the best fighters in Venice. Count Bernardo, 19 - Heir to the Throne of Milan, Bernardo prefers city life than fighting, and spents most of his life in Genoa, making him a excellent bureaucrat. Councillor Bartolomeno, 23 - Heir to the Throne of Venice, Bartolomeno fights along side his father, making him the favorite of the Selvo Brothers. Cristoforo Ross, 16 - A member of the Rossi Family, next in line to be heir, He is known to be the best conqueror of Milan, besieging Bern and Ajaccio to increase the money flow of Milan. Cristiano Selvo, 20 - A Member of the Selvo Family, Cristiano is born in Iraklion, a island in the middle of the mediterranean, who's sole job is to protect the island, making him the least favorite of the Brothers, who wishes he was respected by his father. Puccio Rossi, 14 - Another member of the Rossi Family, He grows up in Milan, learning the Trade that Girgio and Cristoforo want for him to do: banking. Alessandro Selvo, 21 - Another member of the Selvo Family, Alessandro is proud to be a Selvo, and often loaths of other familes in Italy. Prologue - Emirate of Sicily & Duchy of Naples Year: 1071 Men are war machines, they fight the impossible for a reason: Determination. It was Determination that brought Roger Bosso and his invading army of Normans to besiege a castle to drive the Moors into the ocean. Moors poured out of the castle to form lines to engage the famous Normans in battle. "Men, we are here to form a nation! A nation of proud Normans, Islams, and Sicilians to live in harmony, We're here to prove our worth into history!" Roger Bosso said as he charged to the Moors. Roger Bosso and his company charged forward, breaking the Moorish line and causing the Moors to route back into the castle, dropping their arms along the way. Dismounted Norman Knights charging across the plain to fight better prepared Moors, knights charging, causing men to be flung up into the air, archers shooting down Moors who were far from the gates, trying to flank cavalry or even companies of men. Norman Knights feared the Moors, their reputation was nothing compared to other noble and famous knights in Europe. Roger rallied his men and pushed into the castle square, killing and butchering. "Men, it looks like we have survivors. should we spare them?" King Roger asked his men, pointing to the the tied up moors. Most people would assume for soldiers to say no, but Normans and Sicilians are peaceful, even in war, avoiding more death and bloodshed. "No! "keep them alive!" men shouted and cried. King Roger dismounted and cut the bonds of the men. "I'll need you to help me take Naples from the Byzantines, are any of you willing to help me?" The Moors stood up and cheered, they couldn't understand Norman or English, but knew what King Roger was telling them, that they were free. After a few months, General Alberto came to Sicily with more knights and soldiers, encouraging King Roger to fight hard. Roger rallied his healed men and Moorish scouts and moved out of the newly named castle: Palermo, the new capital of Sicily. The scouts travelled far and cross the strait of Sicily into Naples. The army marched for long, but when they reached the strait, woodworking and production had to be rushed for all of the army to cross the strait. After a long journey of bribing and persuading Byzantine soldiers to not tell of a Norman army coming through the grasslands to fight the Byzantines for the city. Moments before leaving Palermo, King Roger recieved a letter that Pope Gregory would send support to help drive the Byzans out of the city. "General Alberto, are you comfortable with fighting along side Papal soldiers?" King Roger said, sharpening his sword. "I am, your King. If it helps us take the city and drive the heretics out of Italy, then yes." General Alberto replied, standing nervously. A moment of passed before King Roger looked back at General Alberto. "Relax, I know war is hard, but we will triumph and form our own country that we can call home. " King Roger said, sighing and sat down in a chair. "Tell me when the men are waiting for my command, I normally pray before a battle." King Roger pondered. General Alberto left the tent, leaving King Roger alone to pray for a much needed victory. Footsteps clattered some time after, several men walked in and nodded to King Roger. "General Alberto is with the Papal reinforcements, all we need is your signal." A Norman Knight said, unsheathing his sword. King Roger stood and looked left and right to various tents with men, woman, and children who looked to avoid bloodshed and further war. "Get my horse, today we become a nation." King Roger stood atop his horse, raising his sword before his speech. "Men! We are here to beat these Byzantines and drive them back to Constantinople and make them regret being near Rome! The Papacy is in our favor and have sent men to help us take Naples, and I say to that, a damn good time to be faithful isn't it? But enough of me, We should attack and not gloat. Charge!" King Roger yelled marching forward. The Norman line marched forward close to the walls when Byzantine archers came and began to shoot down soldiers attempting to put ladders on the walls. General Alberto appeared killing several Byzan troops with his company on the wall, trying to wedge through and get the gates open. King Roger saw after a few minutes of battle General Alberto fail to get to the gates after being flanked by more Byzans, however Norman soldiers successfully got a ladder onto the wall, rising above and breaking the Byzan archers, causing them to route. "My King, We've taken the gates, you'll be able to get in!" Alberto yelled across the loud battlefield. King Roger nodded, pushing his men forward to combat the spearmen near the gates, who hesitated and sent most of their men to reclaim the gates, with no success. As the gates opened, King Roger charged into the spearmen, taking down his horse, causing the spearmen to rally and fight hard against Roger's company. " Oh look here, a King has fallen off his horse, why don't we help him die with the horse?" Roger stood up and blocked multiple slashes and ditry tricks. "Alberto, I need you now, why don't you help me?" King Roger yelled in distress, while blocking slashes and attacking. Alberto noded, running screaming, killing the Byzan, and saving King Roger. King Roger slowly walks away and gets atop on a new horse, ordering his Company to regroup and charge further into the city. "We're almost there men!" King roger yelled to his company, killing and knocking Byzans. Papal reinforcements charge against the line, fighting and butchering helping King Roger against the Byzan leader, who fights hard. King Roger, after a few heavy minutes, kills the Byzan leader, causing other Byzans to drop their weapons and raise their arms. " Men, let them go, we've gotten what we need." King Roger said, moving closer to the prisoners. After the Byzans dispersed, Norman soldiers went into homes and evacuated all of the Byzan children and women, telling them if they wanted to stay or leave. "This is my home, not yours!" A hot-tempered Byzan woman yelled to a Norman trying to tell her to leave. King Roger dismounted and walked to the town hall, along side General Alberto, to get order back to normal. "My King, what shall we do now?" General Alberto said walking. "Well, Alberto, I think we rule what we've claimed and become a country, and become true Sicilians, after all, we did fight hard." King Roger said, stopping to look at the ocean. General Alberto stopped and looked out to the ocean as well. "Well said, my King." General Alberto said. "Im aware." King Roger replied back. Chapter 1: Years after harmony Year: 1080 "Get back here you little thief!" A baker yelled to a running boy. The boy ran several blocks before loosing the baker and coming home to his family, giving the bread to his mother. " Alvaro, I don't want you doing this anymore, stealing is a large offence that I don't want my son to get into."Alvaro's mother said to him. Alvaro walked off and looked at his father walking through the door, tired of smelting ores to make crafts. "Hi Alvaro, I have a present for you." Alvaro's father said, reaching into his pocket. "Its a ring, I had a few spare ores lying around, and I decided to engrave it of our family name: Giordano. I know its not much, but at least I had a small green Topaz stone to make it more better for my son." Alvaro's father said to him, smiling. "Thank you father, I will wear it forever." Alvaro said to his father admiring the ring. Alvaro looked at the streets and ran off, looking to steal something more for his family. Milan '' "No, More trade must happen between the Sicilians, make it happen!" Duke Giorgio yelled to one of his diplomats. "Yes, your majesty." The diplomat ran off, scared of failing his Duke again. As the diplomat walked out, a man walked in, standing in front of Duke Giorgio. " You called me father?" Count Bernardo asked Giorgio, nervous. "Yes, my son, your aware of the people of Ajaccio rebelling against us? " Duke Giorgio asked Count Bernardo. " Yes, im familiar with the concept." Count bernardo replied back. "Take it for Milan, and don't come back until you do." Duke Giorgio told Count Bernardo, looking at his son's reaction. "You know im not meant for fighting, im meant for being a bureaucrat, no-" Count Bernardo said, before being interrupted. "The same excuse through the years, you will do it or risk death here and now!" Duke Giorgio said, standing up in fury. "You did not make me come here to Milan from Genoa to give me a death threat!" Count Bernardo yelled back at his father. "I did, and I will ask you again, take Ajaccio, or die here! I don't care if your my son, you are expected to be a great ruler when I die, which may be soon, considering im old now!" Duke Giorgio yelled, unsheathing his sword. "You were always the old and tough man mom had to live through." Mumbled Count Bernardo as he slamed the door to ride back to Genoa. ''Venice Councillor Bartolomeno slashed his sword across and back hitting the training dummy, with his father watching him for evaluation. As Bartolomeno continued to slash back and forth, men who were lined around him were eager to have a duel against him, trying to earn the Doge's respect. "Send this to my son in Iraklion." Doge Domenico said to his servant, who rushed to send it by bird. "Faster, Normans are not to be underestimated in battle, they're tear you from limb to limb!" Doge Domenico yelled to his son. Bartolomeno sighed and went faster. After a few minutes of fighting, bartolomeno stopped and fell to the ground. "Enough, rest him." Doge Domenico said to his nurses. The nurses hurried to gather Bartolomeno, not trying to hurt him as they carried him to his living space. "leave me to drink my wine." Doge Domenico said to his soldiers. Men piled out of the great hallway, while Doge Domenico looked out to the citizens, waiting for a speech. Doge Domenico stood up, and grabbed the rail out to his citizens. "My noble and wise citizens of Venice, I am sure you all know the tales, that I plan to move into Sicily and fight them, this is the case, Why should the Byzans move out of Italy, when we should of been there to help Rome take it? I tell you, It was King Roger's mistake to even set foot on Palermo. I tell you that today, of this day, we declare war on them! We should of taken the heretic's lands, not some Normans who sat around in France!" Doge Domenico yelled out to the crowd, who cheered him on for new land. Doge Domenico grabbed his wine and sat down in his chair, drinking as the minutes went by. Sicily "What are we going to do Alberto, we're losing money as we go through the years." King Roger said to Alberto, looking at a map of Italy "We can take the rebellious regions in italy, and hope that our income doesn't run out as we're claiming those lands." Alberto said, looking at maps. "I might also have something for your daughter and the spy to do for us. " Alberto said, watching Matilda rise in gratitude. "Oh, and what is that, Alberto?" Matilda said, with a flirting tone. "Well, I propose that you and the spy travel to northern Italy and ask around for agreements that we can use for better trade to sustain our income." Alberto said, smiling at Matilda. King Roger glared at both of them, unsure if they were in love or not. "Very well, go now my daughter, what you will do for this family will be written in history." King Roger said to Matilda. Matilda nodded and ran off, leaving Alberto and King Roger alone. "So I see you have a interest in my daughter, do you want me to arrange something for you?" King Roger asked in a low voice. "I do not know, im twenty-four and shes eighteen, and frankly, im unsure if she wants me to marry her anyway, she doesn't seem to like to stay here, she wants to explore Italy or the world if she can." Alberto said to King Roger. "Very well, just ask me if your interested, if she marries you, im sure she'll see most of the world she'll want to see." King Roger replied. "So, I believe we'll both take rebellious lands then?" Alberto asked King Roger. "Yes, Ajaccio is my target, Caligari will be yours, we'll both meet at Florence, and take my son with you to teach him a few things about command." King Roger said, walking out to his fleet. Chapter 2: Sicilians, Milanese, and Venetians "The merchant said that while he travelling to Venice, he was rejected service, and was asked to turn around. That means we're either going to war, or Venice hates us enough to place fleets near our ports to cut our already dwindling trade." Alvaro said to a older man in a tavern, in a low whisper. The man looked Alvaro and handed him a sack of gold. "Good, put your skills to further use to me, I need plenty of merchants saying they're being turned around to make Sicily more willing to put Venice in a aggressive stance." The man said to Alvaro. Alvaro walked off, noticing at the man's face. As Alvaro walked out, the man unhooded himself, showing black hair and green eyes in a suit of armor. "Alberto, you need me to..take care of him?" A spy said, holding his cloack out to reveal and dagger. "No, we need him, for a man to take the fight to Venice." Alberto walked out of the tavern, paying his waitress, eyeing her in the process, and walking out. Alberto walked to the docks to set sail for Caligari, admiring the sea and Admiral Sicco, who is the best sailor under the Sicilian banner. Milan Count Bernardo rode further to Genoa, reaching the fleet that he was reaching to claim Ajaccio for Milan. "My Lord, the Sicilians want this Island as much as we do, should we force our sailors to move harder to get to the island faster?" the captain asked Bernardo. "No, lets give them time to arrive, so when we take it, they'll be too late." Bernardo told the captain. The Captain ran to tell the orders to the crew, while Bernardo was put onto a boat along side his small company of horsemen. Bernardo saw in shock as he saw his sister alongside the crew. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories